1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present document relate generally to connectors for use with coaxial cables and/or coaxial couplings, and more specifically to quick connectors for use with coaxial couplings.
2. Background Art
Various coaxial cables and cable connectors are known in the art. Coaxial cables, in conjunction with cable connectors, are typically used to connect in electronic communication one or more electronic devices and or lines such as one or more cable transmission lines, cable signal receivers, television components, video components, stereo components, computer components and/or the like. Coaxial cables are frequently flexible and typically include a center wire conductor surrounded by a tubular insulating layer which is further surrounded by a conductive layer, all of which may be encapsulated along the length of the cable with an exterior insulating layer 9.
One or more ends of a coaxial cable may be fitted with one or more cable connectors of various design. One common approach involves using “male” and “female” cable fittings to connect two or more particular components and/or transmission lines via a coaxial cable. By way of non-limiting example, a coaxial cable may commonly include on a first end a male-type fitting which may connect with a female type fitting (or vice-versa) associated with a cable transmission line provided by a cable service provider. By way of further non-limiting example, a coaxial cable may include on its second end another male-type coaxial fitting which may be coupled with an electronic device such as a television, cable receiver box, video player and/or recorder, stereo component, computer component and/or the like having one or more female type coaxial fittings (or vice-versa). Various adapters and couplers configured to adapt a male fitting to a female fitting and vice-versa are commercially available. In addition, various attempts have been made to provide cable connectors for use with commercially available coaxial cables, as well as for use with electronic devices capable of connecting with one or more other devices and/or transmission lines via a conventional coaxial cable.